


The Painting

by xslytherclawx



Series: Ides of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Babysitting, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Draco is not happy about Harry coming over to "help" babysit Teddy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ides of Drarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest, xslytherclawx's Prompt Collection, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the cursed object vault challenge and also uses the drarry tile "someone uses accidental magic" (#7)

Draco isn’t sure why Harry Potter had to interlope on his babysitting session with his cousin. It’s not Harry seeing Teddy that Draco takes issue with; Teddy is Harry’s godson, and it’s understandable that he’d want to spend time with him.

No, it’s that Harry’s invited himself to Draco’s flat to help babysit Teddy.

Draco’s flat is his own private, personal space. Sure, he’s happy to have Teddy over; there’s nothing  _ unsafe _ there. But allowing Harry Potter into his space is  _ not _ something Draco’s had planned.

And of course, within minutes of arriving, Harry distracts him to the point that Teddy quite literally wanders off to Merlin only knows where.

They decide to split up and search the flat high and low for Teddy.

It’s Draco who finally finds him in the spare room. 

When Draco had to leave Malfoy Manor, he made sure to bring a few of his favourite paintings, and posters from his childhood bedroom as well. Unsure of where to put them quite yet, they’ve been sitting in the spare room for quite some time.

Now Draco sees one levitating several feet above Teddy’s head.

It’s nothing special; it’s an old landscape painting of the seaside.

Draco quickly pulls his wand and sets the painting down before scooping Teddy up. “I suppose there’s no doubting that you’re a wizard now, is there?” he asks.

Teddy starts to whine as they leave the room, so Draco rolls his eyes. “Fine. But only because I don’t want any more nonsense.”

He finds the painting again and levitates it behind them back to the sitting room. When Teddy is safely back in his playpen, Draco affixes the painting to the wall with a (non-permanent) sticking charm.

As soon as he resolves to track down Harry, Harry comes back into the room himself.

“He magicked himself out of the playpen,” Harry says.

“He was levitating this painting when I found him,” Draco says.

Harry examines the painting. “It’s nice. Not at all the sort of doom and gloom I expected.”

Draco snorts. “Unlike my father, I have  _ taste.” _

“I’m sure that’s not the only way you’re unlike your father.”


End file.
